


Flower

by SunBall



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunBall/pseuds/SunBall
Summary: Knuckle Bine/ReaderYour father had wanted to introduce you to the world of Hunters himself, he never wanted you to be one. He wanted to raise you into a competent queen for when your mother eventually stepped down. But when his plans go awry, the position of ruler is thrust onto you and you cross paths with an angry looking hunter named Knuckle Bine...
Relationships: Knuckle Bine/Original Character(s), Knuckle Bine/Shoot McMahon/Original Character(s), Morel Mackernasey/Reader, Shoot McMahon/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Welcome to Eastern Corina

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue.  
> A little world building before we dive into the juicy stuff is always fun.  
> I've left details such as reader's name, age, height etc. written as "_____" since I think it reads smoother.

"Good good, now remember, it's just like when we play hide and seek." Footsteps paced up and down, quiet as a mouse but confident as a lion. So ginger that had you not been concentrating, you wouldn't have noticed their placement "First I see you, and now..." You took a breath, slow and calculating as you processed your father's words. This must have been the hundredth time you were meditating like this but you still couldn't follow exactly what he wanted you to do. You always struggled with this part. None the less, you followed along. "...you don't..?"

There was a pause, a sudden hush fell over the room. Everything seemed to stop, even the flow of air seemed to cease. You felt...powerful in that moment. Different.... As if you'd absorbed all of the energy flowing in the space and sealed it within you somehow.

"Mmm....not quite princess, but you're doing much better than yesterday" Father's voice was soft and gentle as usual, not a single ounce of frustration in it, almost as if it was an emotion he didn't know how to feel. Yourself on the other hand, were the complete opposite. You grunted and flopped to your side

"Argh, really!" Scratching at your head in frustration you huffed "I understand, what am I missing? I've done everything you told me and I'm still not getting this technique? Do I need to condition my body more?"

The tall gentleman stood up and walked over, his cloudy eyes giving you a reassuring look as he drew near. He sat you up, settling your hair back to its correct position before patting your back. It was crucial for all members of the royal family to have some level of military training. Their bodies had to be fit enough to withstand the same level of pressure as their total guard, and their mental fortitude twice as strong. Father had married into that royal family and become Governor of Defense and Safety so he was overseeing your training, which you liked. You much preferred being trained by someone you knew. You just didn't like how long it was taking me to grasp it. "You know it took me an awfully long time to learn this technique too. One doesn't just become perfect over night"

"I know, I know but it's still so frustrating!" You huffed, laying your head on his shoulder and he held you comfortingly."I just want to do it like you do..."

"You'll never be able to fight like me Flower, and I wouldn't want you to. I want you to do it like you. You're own flavor" He stood up and readjusted his clothes, helping you up along with him. "Let's close today's lesson there for now, I need to send the call for Migration. You've completed all your prep haven't you?"

"Yes, Father. Everything was set up last night I just need to get dressed, and give the final address." The two of you walked out from the training area and into the hallway, butler's greeted you before rushing around, completing final decorations to the palace. Elaborate drapes for the curtains and raindrop chandelier that pirouetted from the ceiling. Wonderful streamers adorned the banisters and walls in warm bright colors; it was truly a beautiful sight to behold. /p>

"And bathe. You worked up quite a sweat." Throwing a small towel in your direction, he chuckled and turned around, heading in the direction of the Alarm Spire. He smiled over his shoulder and waving as you went the opposite direction, fully aware that you would have your revenge on him later for that comment. But before that, there was one last thing he had to add. "Oh, before I forget, once we're in East Corina I have a surprise for you."

A surprise? You loved surprises! But you HATED when people told you there would be one, the thought of what treat could await you would play on your mind day and night until you figured out what the big secret was. You were rather impatient in that regard. You tried to push those thoughts aside though, after all you had Migrational duties to perform.

Migration was a Corinish Tradition. Your nation, Corina, was near the equator and only had rainy and dry season. It was quite common North Corina to flood during rainy season, so once a year the region (which was rather small, it's population was only about 5000) migrated to Eastern Corina for the season. The planes were higher there, the air was cleaner and to be honest, you much preferred it. The mountains had lots of greenery and wildlife that you could observe.  
It was a glorious celebration that took place over the course of a week, the first few days were spent feasting and thanksgiving and the latter few were spent sending soldiers to escort each of the three rings of residents to safety, with the royal family bringing up the rear. 

As a princess, you were now of age to begin undertaking control of the thanksgiving part (since the Queen was out of state for official business, it was perfect timing). All week you'd been attending various ceremonies throughout the city in elaborate robes which, whilst beautiful, were extremely restrictive and itchy. Not to mention you couldn't go anywhere without an escort, so you weren't able to experience the festival in the slightest as you had done in your previous years. It was tiring. You heaved a heavy sigh as you returned to the dressing room, looking at your robe for the day. It was a sky blue sleeveless dress which ballooned below a pink ribbon tied just below the bust line around the rib area. The bolero that went with it was a matching pink shade with little rose gems embellishing the hem in a floral formation that matched your national flag. It wasn't too bad to be honest, but the petticoat on the rack beside it did not spark joy. 

Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick...

The clock on the wall coveted our attention.

You didn't need to be ready for another 30 minutes, hair and make up could be done in 5 right? 

You bit your lip with a mischievous grin before cracking the door open and glancing left and right. The coast was clear. This was perfect. You had been thinking about how you could've done with another bout of practice, after all the technique you were learning with Father was a concealing technique to be used on the field and this was as close to the battlefield as you'd get for a while. Tiptoeing through the halls you slid your hands across the tiles. Somewhere along this wall was a small door, tucked away behind a pillar. There wasn't a handle as such, but one of the tiles was loose, and if concentrated you could pry it open in a matter of seconds. The path it leads to was dark and cold, but you'd walked it so many times that none of that phased you, in fact it was oddly comforting. You wondered who built this place, and what they would've used it for back then. 

A warm glow came in to view shortly, the closer you got the clearer it's floral shape and mint green hue became to you. It was the door to the Lunar Garden. It was a quiet sanctuary that only blue bloods had access to, a place of meditation and tranquility. An elaborate green house within which all the flora one could imagine in every colour resided, but that wasn't your favourite part. Even though the jasmine leaves were sweet and the fire flowers were bright, your favourite part of the Lunar Garden was the aquaduct-like water system that flowed across the ground, at sunset all the colours of the rainbow danced upon it. And right at the heart was an alcove within which resided your pets; Five omega ducklings. 

You'd found them some time ago on one of your escorted walks and brought them here to raise them. (All in secret of course, your mother was not an animal person in the slightest). There was plenty for them to feast on in the garden and the water was just the right temperature for them to live in. The gaggle swam toward you as soon as they heard you approaching, there were five of them, you hadn't named them yet but you loved them very much. 

"Good morning buddies~" You smiled as you crouched down and opened a bag of seed for them, gently petting their heads "aren't you all growing well?" When you'd rescued them, all five could sit in your arm, but now you could barely hold one in both hands! That was good though, it meant they were growing well. If they grew to their full height they would grow to be your size. Part of you wanted to ride them when that happened but you weren't sure how that would work. "I'm going to have to go away very soon, so I won't see you for a while... But I'll leave the water way open so you can go explore okay?" The five of them honked loudly at that, shaking their feathers out and circling around you as you fussed them as if getting in their last load of affection. The world certainly had some amazing creatures in it.

After a few minutes, you decided to make your way back, the maids were probably wondering were you were by now. You said your final goodbyes and stood up. Taking one last look at your haven you turned on your ankles and prepared to leave.

But something tugged on your conscious.  
Something wasn't right.  
You couldn't put your finger on it, but if felt like someone was approaching you from behind with malicious intent though they weren't inside the garden. Then where were they? 

Not a minute was wasted or a thought questioned as you dashed to one of the star gazing telescopes and pointed it out towards the west. Instinct drove you in that direction as you adjusted the lenses. There was definitely something alright. You could see it. The dust cloud bubbling up as it drew closer and closer, within it thousands, no, millions of tiny dots that you couldn't make out all bring lead by an humanoid figure. It's shoulders were broad and a sickly green color emanated from its body. Whatever that thing was, you couldn't get a clear look thanks to its erratic motion pattern and you weren't sticking around to figure what it could be. Rushing back to the ducks you ushered them back to the alcove, leaving them the seed bag and covering it over with some large leaves that were nearby.

"I'll be back soon for you, okay?" You assured them before dashing back inside. You had to alert father, he would know what to do. The maids called out as you darted past them but you didn't respond, you hadn't the time to. All that mattered right now, the only thing on your mind was this sense of urgency clawing at your conscious.

"FATHER!" You yelled as you reached the spire, pounding your fist against the lock doors much to the distaste of his guard "Father stop the broadcast!"

They began to gather around you. "Your majesty, no one can enter the spire until the broadcast is over" one stated sternly, holding you by the shoulder "besides shouldn't you be getting ready?"

'Let go!' You thought as you struggled against his grip, but the guard did not let go. More and more of them came, holding you back and coaxing you down in an attempt to get you go prepare for the ceremony. 'Let go, let go,let go!' you growled and writhing as they attempted to pull you back down the hall. Could they not feel it too? That THING that was approaching? That ever nearing dread in the air? They had to! 

"Father, let me in!" You yelled once again, stumbling over your feet. Could father not hear you? 

Then you'd have to make him.

With a final growl you took in a deep breath "Let go of me, and open the door this instant!"

What happened next was a blur. The only thing you remember was the burning feeling to break free and talk to your father. The men holding you keeled backwards as if they had been shoved downward and the atmosphere free dense and heavy. You were suddenly weary even though you hadn't done a thing. You felt sweat pouring down your spine. You felt odd.... Powerful in a strange way...

"______? What's the matter with you?" The door to the spire was ajar by the time you had come back to your senses, you're father's face visible within the gap. His expression dripping with concern "what was that? And what's the matter with the guards?"

You shook your head and forced your way past with what little energy you had left "That doesn't matter.... Where's your broadcast device?" You asked, dragging yourself around the octagonal room. It was empty, the only thing of note was a onyx-like panel in the center of the parquet flooring and the far wall made entirely of crystal glass.

"You shouldn't be in here, Flower. What do you need the device for? You're behavior is strangely" He added, approaching you quickly and holding you as wobbled on your feet. 'That aura just now.... Was that Ren from _____?'

You caught your breath a little more before looking up at him and then turning your attention westward. Without the telescope, you couldn't see that thing from before, but you knew it was there. "I don't know what it is, but when I was in the Lunar Garden I saw something. No, I FELT something. Something is coming to North Corina from the West, we have to evacuate the city" 

Your father frowned a little.

"You don't believe me...?"

He went silent for a moment, staring out to the west intently. It was different from the usual wistful gaze he would have after finishing a new book, or when he would look into the distance with a furrowed brow as he tried to accurately describe action and motion during training. It was completely different to that. Could he see something you couldn't? "No flower, I believe you..... I'll sound the broadcast. You need to evacuate with everyone else"

"I won't, I want to go with you" You pleaded weakly as he walked you back towards the door before standing on the black square. He gave you a comforting smile. 

"If you stay with me, who's going to direct the soldiers?" He turned to face the glass and assumed a position you'd never seen him before. His palms turned outwards outwards and as he raised them to shoulder height, he turned his head upwards the skies, as he did so the black square began to warm up in color. Soon after, you heard him speak but his lips didn't move, it was almost as if his voice was coming from within. 

"Soldiers of Corina, I'm issuing a Code Black; the city and its citizens are in danger. Cease all operations and evacuate the city immediately. You're highest priority is to get everyone out safely. Elite guard, your duty is to guard the princess and alert the Queen of this as soon as possible. Division B is to secure travel rations, Division C is with me. All other units are to evacuate the city. I will follow shortly behind with Division C once the evacuation is over. We rendezvous at the Villa in Eastern Corina in two days time. Deacon over and out."

You stood and looked at him in amazement. How did he do that? Was it some kind of magic? You wanted to ask him so badly but before you had the chance to you were dragged out of the spire. There were four soldiers clad in deep purple robes with knives and various blades on their waists, and holsters of weapons secured to their thighs. "The Elite guard...?" One held a green cloak and slung it over your shoulder whilst the other had an aptly sized backpack secured over their shoulder. "Princess _____" The third spoke after which they all knelt in unison "We are here to escort you, your chariot awaits."

You frowned and held your head, a migraine was surfacing. Everything was happening so quickly you could barely process it. "But what about the festival..? The citizens? And Queen Mother and Father?" You asked massaging your temples

"The other divisions have them under control, Your Majesty." The fourth spoke next, their voice was more feminine but powerful and low. "As for the Queen, she will be escorted to the East after her diplomatic visit by her guard and the Minister of Defense likewise."

"Now come," The first who cloaked you stood up "We must make haste, the Minister of Defense made it very clear that we must evacuate you first and foremost."

He did? But that wasn't in the message you heard. Perhaps he said something different to you than the rest of the soldiers before hand? Then again, how did they hear him if they weren't in the same room? So many questions and thoughts ran through your mind as you made your way through the halls towards the escape route. The guards ran past in organised units, their uniforms all bearing the 5 petaled flower symbol of your flag. It was all so confusing. The Migration Festival would've gone so smoothly had it not been for that... whatever it was in the distance. Was it even so dangerous that everyone needed to leave? It must have been if your father issued evacuation so suddenly. 

"Princess?" The second elite asked, voice filled with concern as we began descending the stairs towards the chariot base. "Your footing is uneven"

You shook your head. You thought you were walking normally. Maybe you'd forgotten your posture or something in the confusion. Yes, it probably was something like that. You gave a little smile and waved a dismissive hand "I'm quite alright thanks, I'm just feeling a little bit....tired...."

The floor....

It wasn't always so close up was it..?

But it wasn't exactly hard either...

"Princess!" "Hurry, we need to get her to the chariot ASAP" Clouds of purple floated over top of you, nothing was clear.  
The voices you heard dwindled into silence.  
The scene you saw faded to dark.  
The energy in your body seeped away.  
And soon after....

Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega ducklings are a race of animals I created because I couldn't remember if the HxH universe uses actual animals or not. I imagine them to be a mix of emus, filolials and chocobos. But with pale blue (almost white) feathers and with a duck bill. I love ducks... why not have a giant one?


	2. A Kind Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some votes so I'm posting some more wehey

You awoke to the light rumbling and bouncing beneath your head. It was warm and whatever was propping up your head was slightly too low for your neck, you could already feel a cramp settling in. You'd definitely need to get those pillows fluffed. Were they even pillows to begin with? With a grunt you pushed yourself upright, yawning and holding your head. 'Whats going on...?'

"She's awake!" A voice chimed in beside you. Turning your head, you noticed one of the elite soldiers with a damp cloth in his hand. "Princess, you finally came to! How are you feeling?"

You inhaled through your nose a few times, squinting to gather your bearings. "My head is pounding...." You began as memories of the prior events slowly came back to your mind "Where is this, and where is father?"

The Elite bowed his head in reverence "We're on the Migration path Your Highness, we will soon be arriving to Eastern Corina. As for your father, His Grace will be on his way shortly after."

Soon arriving to Eastern Corina? 

You peaked out of one of the curtain covered windows discreetly and looked around. Sure enough, the familiar architecture of the eastern land was on the horizon. You smiled a little at that, you had made it out safely. Although, if you were just waking now it meant that you had been out cold for at least two days. "What happened to me...?" You asked quietly to yourself as you sat back straight, slowly regaining the posture you had been trained to hold so well.

"We're not quite sure your majesty," The elite continued "We assumed it was just an overload due to stress, but your temperature has been rather high as well so we're not entirely sure." A sensible assumption, you thought. But still, you felt embarrassed. Getting over stressed at a crucial time for your nation? How childish...

You heaved a heavy sigh, taking a glance out of the window once again. You couldn't see the citizens but you assumed they were in-situ somewhere. Recalling the words your father not so much told you, but delivered to you yesterday, you remembered that from here on out you had to guide the nation. Today was essentially your first day as ruler, even if only temporarily. All you had to do was hold out for two, maybe three days whilst your father caught up and mother arrived, then they could handle this situation. But until then it was your duty. What would be the first thing they would do in this situation? You bit your lip, falling silent in thought for a while.

"Princess?" The Elite called again, his brow crumpling slightly with concern.

'Ah, that's it.' You thought, turning to face him. "What's your name?"

"My....name, your majesty?"

You nodded "I can't keep saying 'Elite this, Elite that', can I? Tell me your name."

He seemed a little taken aback by that, almost as if nobody had bothered to ask before. Removing the hood that cloaked his face, he cleared his throat and looked at you "My name is Eli your majesty, first member of the Elite guard." He seemed rather young, perhaps one or two years older than you. Freckles spotted his face and his shaggy Auburn hair definitely needed a trim, but he seemed like a good person.

"A pleasure knowing you Eli." You bowed back lightly. He seemed like he would have a lovely smile if he didn't have to be so formal around you. You wondered what the other elites looked like, that was a bridge you'd have to cross when you got there. "Now Eli, I'm going to need your help with something. You've been with my parents as they governed this eastern nation, correct?"

The furrow of his brow unfolded slightly from concern to curiosity as he nodded "I have, for the last seven years. Why do you ask, your majesty?"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Eastern Corina. How it works, what resources there are, the housing systems, everything. Keep it concise please." You instructed "I need to know as much as we can before we reach the city gates."

And so he did. 

Several minutes came to feel like several hours as Eli relayed all that he had observed and learned about the happenings and management of Eastern Corina, and indeed it was vastly different from what you knew in the North. Your coronation wasn't due for another 5 five years so you had yet to begin to learn how to govern civilization properly. You weren't permitted to enter meeting rooms, and all of your training so far was just about the nations traditions and rulers of old. Sure, you could use those anecdotes to do so much but the intricacies of ruling and directing were still a big mystery to you. Chewing the inside of your lip you made mental notes, this was about to be trial by fire...

The chariot ground to a halt. A voice called from the outside to alert you of your arrival but you weren't thinking about that. You were only concerned about executing your plan of action perfectly As soon as you stepped out of the cabin, you'd have some big shoes to fill and you couldn't disappoint. The nation depended on it.

It was hot.  
No, humid.  
Clouds hovered overhead, the wind billowed beneath your cloak as stepped down and sand kicked up around you. It was going to rain soon...

The people drew closer to you, ushered forward between two columns of marching soldiers. Outside of those were soldiers on horseback some of which drew carts. Some held supplies whilst others the elderly and the sick. The able bodied in the center drew what few belongings they could take with them. Your heart arched seeing that, the people.... They seemed withered and drained, so tired and weary. You had to get them situated and housed as soon as possible.

The Elite soldiers gathered around you the second the top of your shoe grazed the earth, kneeling in front of you with heads bowed so fast you didn't have a chance to see them move. It was almost as if they had always been there. "What are your orders, your majesty?"

Orders... right, it was your duty to issue those now. You took a breath and pondered your wording for a moment. "We need to get there people housed as soon as possible... Do we have any idea of the state of the city right now?"

"We do not, Your Highness" One of the guards spoke up, you had learned her name to be Lily during Eli's explanation. "The corps sent in during early migration have yet to respond."

That could mean anything, the corps were taken down by some kind of beast or perhaps they weren't able to get a message back out due to losing communication devices. Whatever the case was, you couldn't do anything with vague information "Lily, take 5 soldiers with you and scope out he city. Eliminate any threats and recall any members of the Set Up Corp you can find. It doesn't need to be perfect, just safe for living in. Take half of division C with you as well to survey and gather resources."

"Wh-.... Y-yes, of course" She stammered as she stood up. 'Her reaction was similar to Eli's' you wondered why they both seemed so surprised for a moment. Had no one considered these people's names even once?

You kept your expression stern and directing, just as you'd seen your mother do many times before. "I'm giving you two hours, if I don't receive word by then I'm coming in after you."

"Princess, you can't!" Eli protested, standing to his feet abruptly "Our duty is to keep you safe, if something happens to you in there then-"

"Nothing will happen. I trust that you'll be able to keep me out of danger, that's your duty isn't it?" You continued "My duty is to care for my people. Aren't soldiers people too?"

They fell silent at that, looking over at one another. You weren't exactly wrong, reckless perhaps but not incorrect.

Giving them a small reassuring smile, you carried on "Once everyone catches up, I want division B To go and attend to people's needs. Feed them, water them, tend to any in critical condition as much as rations can permit. We need to keep these people as comfortable as possible during for two hours." You explained before turning to the third "Irkov is it?"

"Yes your majesty?" The third replied, looking up towards you with a low and stoic tone to his voice.

"Father told me your one of our most resourceful soldiers," You approached him, debating thoughts as you went over "You may know better than I, but the weather doesn't look promising. Take some men from division A and construct some kind of shelter from the rain just in case we get caught whilst waiting for word from Lily's unit."

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed his head and stood, collecting his men and heading off. A man of few words it seemed, quite the mysterious character. You wondered what nation he was from, you didn't recognize the accent at all.

"And me your majesty?" You turned to the final of the guard, their voice was eager, strong and chipper "What will you have me do?"

What would you have them do indeed.... This final one was named Trin. From what you understood, Trin was an espionage professional. Any spying or assassination needed, Trin was your guy. But they were also a welcome sense of comedic relief to the force. You'd have to use them effectively if at all...

"For now Trin, help with the relief aid. Whilst your out there let me know if you hear anything amiss amongst the people." You turned to face them before looking over the now gathered nation "These people need to smile more than anything right now, the festival was destroyed. And I think your just the person for the job."

And with that you set everyone off on their respective missions. Eli kept watch of the time and guarded you, as you watched over your people from the front of the procession. Every so often a young child or concerned citizen would come to the carriage and you would console them before sending them back. you would have loved to do something similar for all the people but there were a great many of them, and your voice was certainly not strong enough for them to hear you, or pay attention. You spent the two hours, perched on the steps, learning everything Eli could tell you about the East and watching the clouds anxiously. They were getting heavier by the second...

By the time an hour had past, the people were visibly restless. Trin came bounding back to report their condition and it was less than pleasant. The rations were barely enough to feed all the citizens with the amount of elderly and children that were in care. Mothers had sacrificed for their children however the clean water was running low. There had yet to be word from Lily too, you couldn't exactly say you were hopeful. Eli was quick to reassure you that the city would be fine and it was only taking a while due to the wide expanse of the territory. The thought eased your mind slightly but you were still less than confident. 

"Your majesty," He began after you brought up your concerns "Perhaps you ought to issue a public address."

"Public address...?" You repeated, tugging the cloak over your arms more as you felt a chill set in "I don't have the broadcast system though, how will they all hear me?"

Trin chuckled "The Governor never had a broadcasting system, he just kinda....got on with it y'know?" They stretched up in a carefree manner and chuckled "Your voice is strong enough, I'm sure they'll listen if you tell them what's going on"

Just tell the people what was going on huh? That sure sounded easy but in practice you weren't entirely sure. You were prone to stammering and public speaking made your stomach churn in anguish. What would you say when you got up there? What would mother say? You weren't nearly as strong as she was, would the people even care if you opened up to them? 

You'd have to try, it was better than nothing.

"Okay, I'll need your help. I'd like you both to carry the message down, just repeat my message so the people at the back can hear me." You explained, standing up. 

"Like a human broadcast system?" Trin queried, an excited grin on their face.

"Exactly like a human broadcast system." You added. Man, that energy was contagious.

Eli seemed concerned but obliged, substituting his position on guard a few soldier. "Better safe than sorry." He told you before assuming his position. The two of them ran down into the crowd stopping at different distances away from you, daisy chaining themselves so the message would carry. Once ready, they gave you a nod. From where you were on the ground, you couldn't see the back of the crowd. Perhaps if you had the higher ground it would be easier?

'I guess the only way is up,' You thought as you scrambled up, gripping your feet onto the gap in the window and cocking the other leg as high as it would go. The feeling that you might break the cabin passed over you but you were convinced there were no other options. Tensing your core, you managed to hoist yourself into the top of the unit, rolling over into a material lump beneath your cloak. Trin and Eli cocked a concerned brow as they watched you roll around to get out of your bindings, perhaps they should've stayed with you until you were up there.

With a grunt and a roll, you somehow managed to escape the confines of the cloak and stand up. You prayed to Heaven's Tower nobody saw that... Finally finding your footing atop the cabin (good lord, was it slippery) you gave the daisy chained Elite's a thumbs up.

"Citizens of Corina, can I have your attention please!" You began the address, removing your hood so the people could recognize you. Row by row, man by man, the population turned there attention towards you, closely followed by a wave of voices and whispers.

"The princess? What's she doing up there?"  
"She's always been the eccentric type, probably some kind of stunt."  
"Never mind that! What is she doing without the Governor of Defense?"  
"Did she get coronated early?"  
"Couldn't be, we would've known by now if that as true"

The wind pushed against the cart a little and you felt yourself feel slightly uneasy. You thought about coming down, but you felt trapped up there. It was so high, and there were so many people staring... You felt uncomfortable, trapped like a cat stuck in a tree, but the people needed you. You had to finish what you'd started.

Outside of your knowledge a few newcomers had joined the population, three in fact. One wore a white suit, hair styled into a pompadour with skill and expertise, and had the visage of pure rage on his face. The second was clad in a purple kimono-like robe, his skin was paler than the moon in the sky and his demeanor just as cool. The final of the three was tall and muscular, he wore a dress shirt with a loose red tie and carried a large smoking pipe the size of his body over his shoulder. For whatever reason he had no intentions of removing his sunglasses despite how dark the sky was. The population was too dense and your nerves too high to register them though, you were far too focused on task at hand.

'Get it together girl!' You swallowed, taking a shallow breath. "I-I...." That was too quiet, not even Eli could hear that. 'Try again,' You told yourself, 'and louder this time.' 

Breath...

"I wanted to thank you all for your patience at this time. I understand how confused you must all be, but I assure you the soldiers and I are working very hard to complete Migration as it should be done. Right now, we have soldiers preparing the homes for you, and very soon you will all be comfortably in your Eastern homes."

"Whats the deal with the early migration anyway!" One heckler stood up and confronted you, yelling from the distance.

You looked in the direction of the voice but you couldn't pinpoint their location. You opened your mouth to speak but were you supposed to give them the true answer? Or would that plunge the people into panicked chaos? A drop of water fell from the sky, it's icy cold touch shocking your system.

"Yeah, my child didn't get to take part in his Migration play!" Called another, urging mumbles and grumbles of agreement to follow.

"I'm sorry to here that." You began, clenching your fist a little but forcing a smile to comfort them "But I assure you, I-"

"Why move us out of the North so early when the East isn't ready yet? We had several days of packing to do!" And with that the onslaught of questions began. Angry yelling and questions filled the air, rage and stress and sadness, the sound of crying, all raised in one great cacophony.

You blinked rapidly trying to process everything, holding up your hands to calm the crowd whilst trying to follow each of the questions "Please, I'll answer all of you but I can't do that all at once! One at a time!"

Another gust of wind came, rocking the cabin heavier this time and rocking you violently. The soldiers near by circled the van in a panic all in an attempt to break your inevitable fall and stabilize the cabin. Seeing the broken line of protection, the unruly members of the crowd ceased the chance rushing forward and yelling.

"Answer us Your Highness, what are you going to do about this!"  
"When can we go back home!"  
"What will you do about the Migration Festival!"

"O-one at a time! Please!" You yelled back, though your tones came across as nothing more than a whisper under the unified yells of the mob. They pushed against the soldiers that had gathered around vehicle,forcing it back and forth in an urgent plea to receive answers.

'I'm scared... please stop!' The thought repeated over and over in your head as you struggled to find your balance. You didn't know what to do, or what to say. Everything you said just seemed to bounce back. 'Please stop! I'm scared'

"Poor kid," Morel adjusted his sunglasses atop his nose "She looks scared to death. Deacon did NOT prepare her for this at all."

Shoot looked over to him, the tail of his purple robe beating against his legs lightly. "Prepare her for being on top of a car? I don't think anyone is ever ready for that." He looked back at the chaotic scene, expression stoic and serious "Just feel the Ren she's giving off, it's so erratic and sharp."

"But it has no power. She doesn't know what she's doing at all" Morel added. He'd heard quite a bit about _____ in Deacon's letters. He wondered how she had gotten into this situation. He grimaced as she slipped over, her body landing onto the roof of the cabin with a mighty resounding thud. "Welp, I guess she's gonna need a hand her out sooner or later."

Shoot raised an arm, covering his eyes as the rain began to come down. "Well... I suppose one of us has to. Although, getting involved in the affairs of another nation is probably not the best idea."

"Too late for that now." The leader added, chuckling lightly as he watched his gangster like trainee storm through the crowd, a permanent scowl etched across his face. His empathy came thorugh in odd ways, but once he was riled up about something there was nothing anyone could do to stop Knuckle.

"WATCH IT!" The gruff voice boomed out through the anarchy, cutting the roars of the crowd into a hush. The people peeled away from the cart as he approached, fear written across their faces. "What the hell is wrong with you people! Isn't that your princess up there!?" He barked, pointing angrily up at you as you caught your breath, pushing yourself up from the puddle covered surface.

Who....was he? He definitely wasn't one of your People.

The guards tightened there defenses as he drew closer but Knuckle was unphased. "You think she's happy up there, huh? You think she wanted to be sitting out here in a desert during your fancy little festival or whatever? Hell no! Does she look like sadist to you?!" The crowd was silent, shrinking down into their seats "YEAH, I didn't think so! Listen to what she has to say and be grateful damn it! She's trying to help!" He scowled over at the crowd, not the glares from the elites or the raised weapons from the soldiers or the sheer amount of people out numbering him seemed to be an issue.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he gave a final growl, looking up at you for a moment before uttering "Tch." and stomping away. You watched as he left, standing yourself back upright.

You wanted to thank him, to learn his name, to reward him for helping you, but by the time you'd regained your footing and dusted yourself off he was out of site. What a curious stranger....

"You're Highness," You heard Lily's voice come through from behind you as she returned with her division of surveyors "The city is clear, we can send everybody in."

You smiled lightly and nodded, finally unclenching your fist as you turned back to the crowd "Everyone," You began "We're going in to Eastern Corina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pomp appears! I wonder when you'll see him again huehuehue


	3. Royal Duties: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an acting leader is hard work... Maybe a little rest would help calm you down. Or will it?

You were awake from the early hours of the morning the next day attending meetings and readings about the current state of Eastern Corina. The talks were long, heavy and arduous, so you were in need of some fresh air to clearly your mind. Irkov mused it would be best acquired by walking through the streets with Eli and Trin at your side, observing how Migration was going; killing two birds with one stone. Thus leading you to your current situation. Not what you had in mind exactly but you had to check on the citizens at some point. You had issued instruction that the housing be distributing by family name in reverse alphabetical order and family size so that bigger families could have property with enough space for all their family members. Store owners largely had their produce and locations set up from the previous migration, and were fairly happy to set up an outdoor market while new store owners could find buildings to deal from. This process was called Integration and was usually sorted before the people arrived to their eastern land of residence but of course that wasn't an option this time.

Rolling with the punched however, was.  
  
You had spent ages strolling (or rather, gliding elegantly as you could manage) through the streets with your two elites at your side./ They had decided to swap their purple robes out from brown ones so attract less suspicion and relax a little bit. They were as sharp as ever as they made their way through the city with you though. It was almost as if they had some kind of hunter instinct that turned on and off as they pleased. It was cool, you thought, and you wondered whether or not your father could do a similar ting. you missed him greatly, but he was a man of his word. If father promised he would be back in a few days, he would most definitely be back in a few days. But for now you had work to do. 

Greeting every household was tiring. There was just so much ground to cover and the elders in particular talked so much... It wasn't so much that you didn't care about what they were saying, all of their tales and advice were very welcome. It was just so much information, and the migraine seemed to nag and whine at you more and more every second. It had died down a little over the first few days, you were probably just over stressed. Not that you would admit it though. Knocking doors, smiling and repeating the same sweet lines 'hello there everyone, are you settling in alright' over and over and over again. Remembering to cordially invite them to the villa at sundown and curtsy, bowing your head just so as you did so... Was this what being royal was like? You weren't sure if you had the tenacity for it. It was so much to think about.  
  
"You know, Your Highness " Trin stepped out, waiting you and Eli to exit before closing the door tightly and adding "You could just broadcast a message out, save yourself the energy"  
  
You shook your head. Whilst a good idea in theory, the practicality of the situation seemed slightly problematic in your mind. "That would only separate me from the people more, I need them to know I care for each and every one." Besides, after your prior experience you weren't exactly find of the idea. Riots weren't easy to control in the slightest. Although, perhaps if you did a broadcast the fellow in white might appear again and you'd have a chance to thank him....  
  
"I believe that's everyone" Eli stated, closing the door to the final house on the boulevard and ushering you around the next corner. You looked left and right, ensuring the coast was clear before promptly flopping down onto a nearby hay bail groaning and massaging your temples.  
  
"Princess, your clothes!" He scolded, pulling you up as Trin dusted off the fine hairs.  
  
"I'll be changing once we get back anyway, just let me rest here a moment..." You muttered, sighing heavily and allowing your body to go limp like a rag doll. You wanted nothing more than to just laze around for a minute or two, it wasn't like anyone was watching you anyway, this was a long dark alley way! Surely it wouldn't be that bad of an idea.  
  
Trin laughed lightly as they quickly and precisely picked every last piece of lint on your body in a matter of seconds. Their accuracy was amazing to you, no wonder they were an elite soldier. You wondered how they would do in battle "I mean, she's not wrong, Number One."  
  
"That may be the case, but until you return to the villa you can't loose yourself, Your Highness. Anyone could be watching, you must be careful now that your acting ruler." Returning a small booklet to his pocket and standing you up straight, Eli concluded his lecture. When did he take it out in the first place? "We ought to make our way back, you should be getting ready for the Fiesta."  
  
Fiesta was the name that you had decided on for the interim celebration of migration. The people had lost their festival and been subject to such an unorganized, frantic migration; they deserved something nice to take their minds of it. You had planned it with your elites and maids to take place in the courtyard as a supplement to the feast you would have had. The royal villa had a wide rich garden which would be elaborately decorated and tables and chairs set about so people could commune together. Eastern Corina had plenty of wild crops that you had never seen growing in the north, which was fascinating but also gave the space a pleasant, relaxing fragrance. You had read about them in books but never seen them up close. You had asked the maids and butler's to use them and what ever else they could find to prepare a buffet of splendor, it would act as a means of providing relief aid to the people and also allow them to experience some of the fun the festival would have had. You sent word to gather the children who should have performed their plays, and musicians who had time to gather their instruments before leaving. It wouldn't be perfect, but it would be just enough.   
  
You passed through the market on your way back as it was a more direct route back to your residence. Some of the stalls were set and already selling some sweet treats and pastries. The smells of sweet bread and whip cream filled the air, seducing you to stop by and taste. You didn't know how the baker's managed to set up so quickly, but you knew that the eclairs and cinnamon swirls that glistened so enticingly in the sun had your name written all over them. On any regular day you would have just slid on over and stuffed a few in your pocket for later, a princess could do that. An acting ruler couldn't, you had to be mature and upright.  
  
But still....you longed for them.

Your eyes were glued to them as your posse walked past.

"Eli." You spoke just loud enough for him to hear "Eli, can we take tea break before we go back?"  
  
"There's tea waiting back at the villa." He replied, keeping his eyes forward and his expression stable "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just....the eclairs..." You waved at some passersby with a smile "I really want those eclairs"  
  
Eli passed a glance his eyes over at Trin who was walking to your right hand side, both bearing the same expression. If they stopped now, the Princess would be late to get ready and that would push back the fiesta. But on the other hand, only the staff royal staff knew that the scale and purpose of the fiesta was going to happen. The two knew that on a regular day if migration, the royal family had to fast until midday and it wasn't quite twelve yet, but by the time they'd bought the baked goods it probably would be right? They nodded to one another minutely, a gesture so small that even an ant would've struggled to recognize it.  
  
"Alright Your Highness, wait here with Number 2. I'll go and get you something. Would you like a drink as well?" He asked, sliding his hand into his pocket to draw out some money.  
  
"Just water, thank you." You smiled lightly, in truth you wanted to jump for joy and drink all the pink lemonade the stand had to offer, but you felt that wouldn't be too regal of you. Trin lead you off to the side, where there was a little more shade and the two of you waited. You were surprised at how proper Trin could be. Truly you know them to be a lively, upbeat person but they did a outstanding job at masking that and appearing professional when he was on guard duty.  
  
The two of you waited silently for a while, observing the streets and greeting passerby's who stopped to talk to you. You subtlety adjusted the sleeves of your jacket as you spoke, grateful that you had more choice of over your own suit today.  
  
You had opted for simple and effective, a white double breasted collarless coat with six big golden buttons adorning the front. The hem finished just above the knee and had lace running across it. The maids had complained that it was showing too much leg (which, considering you were going to wear tights, you didn't think was a lot) and had badgered you into three quarter length black leggings underneath. That, however, wasn't feminine enough and so they added a petticoat to soften the image, making your shape look more floral. You remembered looking in the mirror and demanding that they allow you to remove it but they dismissed that thought, simply stuffing you into a corset to 'revive your waistline'. Though all it really wound up reviving was your asthma.  
  
A chipper bark called you from your thoughts as a brown and white Jack Russel jumped up at you. You grinned and squatted down to fuss it, after all this mischievous boy was a repeat offender of sorts.  
  
"Hi Dido~" you cooed lightly, grabbing at the four tailed friend as he bounded back and forth in an attempt to escape your grasp happily. You wanted to play with him as you usually did when you passed Nyuri's furniture store, but again that would be very acting-ruler-like of you. You could tell he was disappointed at that as he began to calm down slightly, sitting at your feet. "I can't play right now, but I will later I promise."  
  
Dido was High energy. Ridiculously so. He somehow always knew how to bring a smile to your face. Oddly though, Nyuri and her mother weren't anywhere in sight. Usually, one of them would come running over, cursing at their dog for being so unruly and apologizing for him running off but this time they were nowhere close. No, in fact they were actually still setting up their furniture stall in front of which was a strong bodied man who's visage your remembered from the day before.  
  
"The guy from yesterday..." You stared over at the squatting figure who was smiling lightly over in your general direction. Not at you but toward Dido. At least, you assumed so anyway. The smile day in his eyes, not his lips. They were flat and unwavering but you could tell his heart was lighter than usual. He was rather cute in his own weird little way, you told yourself, the dog, not the Pompadour. No, of course not. For a split second the two of you made eye contact. Time slowed down for a moment and it seemed like everything fell silent. You eased your expression, smiling a little in hopes of calling him over, but instead he stood up and went the other way, eyes returning to the same low expression you'd seen him with the first time. "Wh- no wait, hang on... You're supposed come this way...!" You muttered, without thinking your feet began to take you forward as you pursued him.  
  
"Princess." Trin stood in your path "Number One will be back soon, please wait."  
  
"I'm not going far." Dismissing him you walked on past the dark haired fellow, eyes set on your target, intent on catching the guy and talking to him but again Trin interrupted, so fast it seemed like they had teleported in front of you. He was so tall compared to you, no matter how you tiptoed or leaned and pushed around them, they didn't budge. "Number two, get out of my way!"  
  
"I can't do that Your Highness, I need to watch over you. Those are my orders. Please wait until Number One returns." They stood firmly ahead of you, this time holding their arms up to block your advances. You jumped, crouched and circled but there was no way out of their swaddling arms, you could but watch as the yankee strode away, heart defeated. "Here he comes now, you see? Now we can return to the castle."  
  
As Trin lowered their arms you could see Eli approaching with a brown paper bag and a liquid flask on hand. You had your eclairs now, and you were happy, but your burning curiosity distracted you from the desert's flavor.  
  
Just who was that man in white anyway? If you could just talk to him, perhaps this burning feeling inside you would subside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; I read some of this chapter to my dad in the car one time LOL. I wanted to clarify the Elite's as we go along. If you want to know anything specific about the Elites I'll add that as I go ^^
> 
> Name: Trin(?)  
> Age: 23  
> Pronouns: He/Him and They/Them  
> Special Weapon: Needles and darts  
> Hair Colour: Chesnut brown  
> Eye Colour: Hazel


	4. Pomp and Circumstance (Get it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the Yankee up to these days?
> 
> (Side note, pardon the pun. It has nothing to do with the book or the music piece I just like the title so I nicked it lolol)

So this was the city huh? That East Corina or something. It was a pretty cool place, Knuckle thought to himself as he walked through the streets. He'd separated from Shoot and Morel in search of some kind of hotel or place to say. The trio were passing through the nation on their way back to the capital from a mission and the boss had figured it'd be a good idea to take a detour.  
  
"Stop and smell the roses, boys." He'd said as they boarded the plane, "Hunter's are always travellin', but never really seeing the world."  
  
Whilst he wasn't exactly wrong, the concept of casual travel wasn't the most intriguing concept to Knuckle. He was more of a "get there, get the job done, go home and feed the cats" kind of guy. With hands in his pockets, he traversed the market place, talking to salesmen every once in a while to see what he could learn about the place. Apparently, not many outsiders would visit Eastern Corina and tourism wasn't such a big deal, so they hadn't thought to put up any hotels. The north had plenty but they weren't there right now. So that was one quandary that needed dealing with.  
  
The other thing bugging him was the girl on the van yesterday. She was the Princess from what he could gather, albeit an anxious princess. Nobody seemed to be listening to what she had to say, in fact it seemed like the more she spoke, the angrier the people got! That kind of thing really irritated him. She clearly wasn't being adversarial, or at least it didn't seem that way. So what was the big deal? Was she like... corrupt or something? Nah, she seemed to kind soft for that. If he hasn't stepped in when he did, she might have really gotten hurt.  
  
Nobody should hurt a lady, that's no good.  
  
A wood work stall caught his attention, it was set being set up by a young lady and her mother and had some unique pieces that he couldn't take his eyes off. Three legged mahogany sitting stools with legs that looked like tidal waves, tables and chairs with surfaces that curve and concave like sycamore leaves.... Part of him wanted to ask if they had a scratching pole. There was a stray near his apartment back home that would really appreciate it. One with a little box on top in for the feline to sleep it and be warm when the winter breezes came in heavy. Would that be enough though? What if some other cats came by and got jealous? Maybe little play house of sorts would be better. If he could take them into the apartment he would, but the landlord had a very strict no pets policy and even if he didn't Knuckle wasn't home regularly enough to give them the constant care and affection every kitty so deserved. The very thought of it hurt his heart.  
  
He knitted his brow tightly as he debated in his mind what would be better, and what would actually fit in his travel case. Then eventually, he relaxed his expression. He had just the thing.

"Hey, do you guys have a-" Before he could finish the question, Knuckle felt a tugging on his trouser leg. 'Pretty weird.' He thought to himself as he looked down and found nothing there. He scratched his head. There was definitely a presence of some kind...

"Dido!" Nyuri, the youngest of the sellers hissed beneath the table. She was a little shaken by his gruff expression when he approached the table and was intimidated to approach him, but the thought of what this gangster might do if provoked was much more frightening. She waved and hissed in an attempt to get her pup's attention. "Sorry about that, my dog is a bit too mischievous for his own good."  
  
"Your dog?" He raised an eyebrow before squatting down and lifting the tarp that hung over the table. Lo and behold, there sat a white and brown Jack Russel wagging it's tail excitedly. "So it was you huh?" Knuckle spoke low, extending his hand to the excitable pup, earning a bark as Dido bounded toward him. The pup rolled around, licking at his hand and circling the hunter excitedly. He smiled at that, what a cute little boy.  
  
"Oh no, I am sorry." Alicia, Nyuri's mother chimed in. She rushed over and waved at her unruly pet, reprimanding his actions. "He's very excitable. Too excitable. Nyuri, did you measure his food correctly? Dido, come here!  
  
Knuckle held up a hand and shook his head, peeling away his grumpy façade for a gentle grin "I don't mind."  
  
It was odd to the owners. Dido was usually the sort to tease and run away than to sit and get fussed. And yet there he sat, contentedly allowing a stranger to fuss him. They sat together for a while, playing and talking to one another (or rather, knuckle would talk and Dido would grunt, yap and sneeze) before something else took the pup's attention and he bolted off.  
  
Knuckle grinned and followed Dido with his eyes as he charged away, barking loudly as he approached his new play date.  
  
Her.  
  
The girl, no, the Princess from yesterday. Knuckle almost didn't recognize her. She looked so regal now, so alluring and kind. The way her white jacket billowed in the breeze as she glided through the streets with that ethereal smile on her lips; she was like an angel on land. Unlike yesterday when she was scared and fragile, she seemed way more put together now. But still not quite herself somehow. He observed her and her guard as the canine approached. Whether he was animal watching or admiring the goddess before her though, who was to say.  
  
Part of him wanted to go and check up on her, ask her about what was going on and how she wasn't doing since yesterday, but am ominous glare from the guard behind her steered him otherwise. The guard towered tall, his purple cloak whipped and lashed exposing the fine needles strapped on like bullets to holsters across his body, and eyes that bore down on Knuckle with great distrust. _"Take one step this way and I won't hesitate."_ They seemed to say. Were they trying to intimidate him? Knuckle wasn't exactly scared or bothered by the threat in the least. He was a pretty competent fighter having lived through Morel's training and hellish missions for several years.   
  
That's when it happened.

For a moment, a second in time that to him felt like forever.

Her kind eyes met with his.

She seemed surprised and happy, relieved almost as she gave him a welcoming smile.  
  
It was cute. So freakin' cute.  
  
He blinked a few times to regain his composure before weighing his options. Talking to her now would just cause that guard to react and then the market would be in uproar. Furthermore that would put his team in a sticky situation, they already didn't have a place to stay, they didn't need any more trouble. They could talk, but not right now. Especially that grape guy breathing down her neck. Another day, another time. Perhaps she'd visit the market again tomorrow?  
  
"Tch." He rose from his squatting position, looking over to you one last time before heading in the opposite direction. Shoot and Morel probably had found some kind of place to sleep by now. Finding them didn't take long, in fact Shoot was even walking in his direction.   
  
"There you are," He said, turning almost immediately "Come quickly, Morel is on call with the agency. It seems important, whatever is going on"  
  
"The agency?" Could it be another mission? That meant they'd probably have to leave. Knuckle sighed lightly, hands in pockets as the two of them made their way back to Morel. This meant he'd probably never get to see that princess again. He cursed himself internally, 'Should've just taken one of those needles to the knee and got on with it.'  
  
Knuckle wasn't one go show the highs and lows of every emotion on his face, but Shoot had known him long enough to know that something was up. It was probably a dog that was ill or a cat that he couldn't hug or something like that. That was usually what it was; he'd come around soon enough. Soon enough, the boss was in sight. They could over hear the tail end of Morel's conversation as they got closer.  
  
"... So when will we know? ...Uh-huh.... Right." He puffed his pipe, adjusting himself on the wall he had perched upon before taking another long drag. "Yeah....alright, we're on it."  
  
"What's going on?" Knuckle queried as the phone snapped closed and the trio assumed their regular formation.  
  
The older gent took another drag before continuing "Looks like there's some kind of beast causing having in the north of this region. They're trying to figure out what it is right now but all we know is that it burrows underground."  
  
"I suppose that explains why everyone had to move out so suddenly." Shoot added on, running some thoughts across in his mind. This would completely change how he would interact with the people from here on. He rearranged his mental list of topics and buzzwords for the locals before running the numbers on what kind of creature they might be dealing with.   
  
"And what does that mean for us?" Knuckle furrowed his brow. The more questions he asked, the more he wanted to know. It was almost as if everything was becoming slowly less and less clear. "Are we on scout duty?"  
  
Morel shook his head "Nah," He chuckled lightly "Our job is to rendezvous with the rulers and see how they want us to deal with this."  
  
That made sense. If the creature burrowed, angering it could even cause the city to collapse in on it self, wiping a large section of Corina off the map. They'd have to work together with the royals to self this one. Besides this region was one of the few not in a Union with other nations, its connections, architecture and history were ancient. The hunter association didn't have much sway here. If something were to kick off and it wasn't settled with the rulers, any damages or injuries were sustained, they weren't covered. It would be a big clean up and an even bigger court case.   
  
"Going forward we've got to be careful. I don't doubt the royals will be cooperative but we can't risk making the people suspicious, especially those Elites." Their leader grimaced a little. There was something a little off about those elite soldiers, something he didn't like but couldn't put his finger on. "We head to the Villa in five. Infiltrate and locate the princess, she can give us a pretty good idea of what our next move should be."  
  
"Right!" The trainees spoke and moved in unison, flanking Morel as he took to his feet and started in the direction of the Royal Villa. The estate crowned the horizon as they exited the alleyway, the walk there would be a long one. As the leader and the purple one solidified stealth techniques in their minds, the yankee held down a grin.  
  
'Looks like I will get to see you again after all, Princess.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know tech in HxH is pretty up to date, but you cannot convince me that Morel does NOT have a flip phone as his preferred device.
> 
> Elite Files:-  
> Name: Eli  
> Age: 21  
> Pronouns: He/Him  
> Special Weapon: ???  
> Hair Colour: Auburn  
> Eye Colour: Grey


	5. Strangers No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! It's been sitting in the edit folder for a while and I finally got some time to edit yay!  
> A long awaited re-union and an unexpected meeting! Where will it lead?

The preparations were well underway. The court yard had been swept, the rose bushes had been trimmed and the decor was just being looped and swooped all around. Bright shades of streamers and florescent dancing lights had been laid precisely in formation around the tables and chairs and benches. Fire works had been set up ready to go and atmospheric music hummed out lightly through the building. The staff had truly done an amazing job with the setup, or so you had been told. You weren't able to see it just yet. No, you were also getting ready for the festivities.  
  
You lay face up on a long bed beneath a warm towel, a servants on each of your limbs. Skin care, nail art, massages and temporary traditional floral tattoos were being administered. You didn't know who was doing what since every so often they cycled positions. You had found in one of the history books in the villa library records of a similar celebration from many years ago before the water level demanded migration, and it caught your interest. It was a harvest festival by the name was Reverie. You had instructed everyone to try and make Fiesta as similar to it as possible with some modernisation of course. All of the preparation you were undergoing right now was part of it, supposedly the host was to be prepped in the herbal oils but the reasoning for that wasn't exactly clear. It smelled great though. As the maids peeled away from you and didn't return for some time, a sudden realization dawned upon you. Soon, it would be time for the worst of it.   
  
Hair, clothes and makeup.   
  
The servants sat you upright and swiftly wrapped you up in a fluffy woolen dressing gown, then they led you into the sleeping quarters. Upon the wall hung the dress for the day. A lace, crew neck dress with three quarter length sleeves. The colour was a pastel ______, which was your favourite colour so you didn't mind that one but. The skirt was long, straight and flowing, it seemed to be comprised of a chiffon outer layer and a close fitting, shorter inner layer. With all the shawls that needed to be settled on top it didn't seem like the easiest thing to walk in, but there was no petticoat so that meant bonus points in your mind!  
  
It was all extremely elegant and smooth, and from what you could tell, the maids were still rushing around and preparing something or the other but you couldn't exactly tell what it was.  
  
"Hello everyone." you greeted the maids after observing for a short while, they hadn't notice you come in apparently.  
  
In perfect unison they all turned and bowed. "Greetings, your highness." They asked in unison. It was almost scary how together they were, it almost sounded like the group of eight was one person. Two approached you after a short while and ushered you towards the mirror, the regular routine you were used to. Stand on a stool with arms outstretched and let the women do their work. Of course, you were more than capable of dressing yourself but if you wanted to look perfect, it was always best that you let the servants do it. They'd notice any lint or stray threads hanging off that you wouldn't.  
  
The two rushed around, strapping you into garters and corsets and all kinds of contraptions, you had no clue what half of them were but you trusted there was a reason for being subject to such pain. "Pain is beauty, Princess, and you will look stunning" They assured you as one held your hands, leading you toward a metal bar secured next to a window covered in a translucent curtain. The other stood behind you, securely locking her hands into the corset strings.  
  
"Let's just get this over with quickly..." You sighed, mentally preparing for the stress you were about to be put under. You breathed slowly and pep talked yourself: _'Just think about something else, puppies, omega ducks, butter cream cupcakes!'_

Then it began. The maid began to walk backwards locking in the corset to your ribs tightly before strangling your stomach for all it could offer. The torture was endless, it burned and scratched at your skin, and you wheezed in an attempt to catch your breath. You weren't exactly over weight, your figure was fine so why did they make you do this every time there was an event!? Was it some kind of resistance training? _'Puppies, cupcakes, omega ducks...'_ you repeated to yourself as you swallowed your anguish _'Puppies.....cupcakes....omega ducks....!'_  
  
And footsteps.

  
Footsteps? From outside?  
  
You panted and looked out to the garden. This one was cordoned off from external access so nobody should have been in there. But there was. Three people in fact, one with shaggy white hair, one with braided purple hair and the third with a rich black pompadour.

The puppy loving gangster boy!  
He was here!?  
Why was he here?

Could it be perhaps... to see you? You grew a little giddy at the thought, a smile creeping its way up onto your lips.

  
"Uhm... Princess, are you alright?" One of the maids approached you again "You're not usually so happy about corsets."  
  
You blinked a few times, regaining your composure "No no, I'm quite alright!" You cleared your throat and shuffled back away from the corset bar. If the Pompadour was here, and he was indeed here to see you, you then this was your chance to talk to him! You might be able to intercept him if you went quickly, but first you'd need to shake off these servants. "Can we finish this quickly? I have to... use the restroom."   
  
Classic.  
  
"Of course, your majesty." The maids nodded as they delicately slipped the dress over your head. "We can accompany you there and complete the rest of the hair and makeup in the powder room, there's plenty of-"  
  
"No!" The room went quiet as the workers all turned to look at you silently, afraid. You cleared your throat gently. "I don't plan to be very long in there. I'll be right back."  
  
"As you wish, your majesty." The maids finished settling the dress onto you and zipping up the back before another came over with a set of slippers, setting them out in front of you ready to slide into. But you were already long gone out of the door, barefooted with your hair strapped back in a head scarf, charging down the halls with the hem of your skirt in hand. Well, as close to charging as you could get whilst still looking put together and regal to any guards and servants that passed you by. _'This stupid dress,'_ you cursed internally as you made your way down the stairs _'It's a death trap!'_ Despite having the chiffon in hand, there was so much material that it was near impossible to walk without catching several inches under your heels. Of course your haste didn't help in the slightest, but slowing down would run the risk of someone else seeing the Yankee before you did.  
  
"Princess?" A gentle voice from behind you called your attention, almost instantly causing you to drop the skirt and turn around with a trained smile. You were met by Eli and Irkov walking in your direction, they both carried large boxes in their arms, Irkov held thrice as many as Eli, he had the stature to permit doing so. "I thought you were getting ready for Fiesta?"  
  
_'Dang it._ ' Eli was sharp and inquisitive, he would see right through you if you were lying. But you also couldn't exactly tell him the truth of the situation either... "Oh yes, I just wanted to go to the kitchen. I'm slightly peckish"  
  
"Surely one of the maids could do that for you? It's not long until the guest arrive." He tilted his chin upward and towards the grandfather clock in the corner of the hall. It was 6.15 already and you had planned to start at 7pm sharp. Running around at a time like this was irresponsible for sure. You sighed a little.  
  
"I suppose you're right, I just needed a moment to myself." You looked Eli in the eyes for a moment before looking over at Irkov who was silent as always. He didn't give you any recognition or signals to say whether he disapproved or didn't care that you were running off like this, it was odd to be honest but comforting in a way. As you cast your gaze back to Eli, your eyes fell upon the open door which led to the library. You didn't particularly mind that the door was open, however you did mind that it was in direct view of the window. And from that window you could see the two of the three from earlier; the purple one and the Pompadour. They stood directly outside of the window, talking, no, deliberating over something. In direct line of sight?! What was wrong with them, they must have been begging to get caught!  
  
"-You'll need to be back at the veranda by then at the latest. Your Highness?"

Was that Eli talking just now? What did he say? You were too busy trying to think of a way to discreetly signal the two outside to leave without the two elites noticing any aggressive blinking, bird noises or undignified dances. Hopefully it wasn't anything important.  
  
"Okay," You nodded not knowing exactly what you had agreed to but agreeing anyway. "Sorry to cut this short but I _REALLY_ need some fruit right now, so if you'll excuse me." You dipped your head politely before pulling up the skirt slightly and power walking away towards the kitchen. If you didn't head that direction they would get suspicious of you!  
  
"Wait Your Highness, there's still so much you need to-!" A grunt from Irkov cut off Eli's eventual rant. The shorter man looked upwards, a little surprised by the intrusion.  
  
"She is busy." Irkov made his statement absolutely, it was likely that would be the last thing he would say all day. Eli sighed, he would have argued but he knew that neither Irkov nor the princess would pay him ear. The gentle giant grunted again, slapping Eli's back (perhaps a little too hard, but that wasn't intentional) before gesturing towards the stairs. They had to deliver some goods to the cooking staffs and time wasn't on their side, though that didn't stop the duo from being suspicious. Nonetheless they kept quiet and continued on their task, making a mental note to check on the princess as soon as possible.

*********

  
You'd successfully made your way to the kitchen undisturbed. All that was left to do was to get outside and get to those three strangers.  
  
Or rather, two strangers.  
  
The white haired large one stood there, rifling the cupboards and refrigerators. What was he up to? Were they a band of thieves? And if so, why start in the kitchen? You scratched your head a little and examined the space and your options.  
  
The villa's kitchen was large and open plan. The far wall was where the intruder stood, rummaging through the mahogany cupboards behind the dining and preparation island. There was a large weapon near the exit door a few metres away from where you were, it looked almost like a smoking pipe propped lazily against the marble tables. Your soul objective was just to get to the door directly opposite you. It was relatively simple, you knew how to sneak around quite well and if you could pull off the meditation technique your father taught you, you might just be able go get away with it.  
  
_'Straight to the door, that's doable.'_ You told yourself, taking in a deep breath _'Just like when we playing hide and seek.'_  
  
You had to wait for the time to be _JUST_ right. Just as he turned to face directly away you began to make your move. Tiptoeing on the sealing lines of the tiled floor as you had done many a time when sneaking in late night snacks as a child. You bit the inside of your lip a little harder each time you set your foot to the ground, shivering madly and holding in your shrieks. Tile flooring with no footwear was _FREEZING_! But you pressed on, keeping low and using the cover available to you.  
  
You observed the stranger in reflections as he went rummaging, he took out a glass or two and set them down before heading towards the freezer; a set of actions were very peculiar for someone attempting to rob the place. Maybe that wasn't his objective, but that wasn't your main priority. Not far ahead, maybe two steps away was the door, your way out! If you could just see that Pompadour, you could quickly thank him, hide him somewhere and get back upstairs within a few minutes. All you had to do now was just slide out there glass exit and it would all be-  
  
"Hey kid, where do you keep the whiskey?"  
  
You froze instantly. Sure he hadn't noticed you right? How could he when you were completely cloaked by the counter? Did he bring company? Were there more to people to contend with? If you were out numbered and you called for help, would anyone actually be able to come? How fast would they get here?  
  
When no response came, he turned and tapped the counter near him, a drinking glass full of ice in hand. "Kid? Hey kid I'm talking to you."  
  
His eyes were trained in your direction. There was no way you could get out of this one, _'I guess I'll be a tiny bit late going back_ ' you thought, sighing lightly and standing up straight. "That's Princess to you" you corrected him sharply, straightening out your skirt your skirt. You were thankful for its length in that particular moment, standing on the fabric took the cold off your toes.  
  
"That's nice, kid." Strolling over to another cupboard he rooted around again, sitting his glass down for a moment. "Hey, y'know that little super spy thing you had going on was pretty good, I'll give you that. You're pretty damn quiet. But next time, you might wanna try smelling a little less like a spice rack."  
  
A spice rack!? The audacity! Your eyes widened in shock and anger. Surely the smell wasn't so terrible as he made it out to be, you couldn't smell it at all! And besides, it was better than smelling of tobacco and alcohol!  
  
He seemed to wait a little while, perhaps waiting for rebuttal or reveling in the moment, not hiding the cocky grin on his face before laughing lightly. He was expecting you to get a little angry, but your whole reaction was just priceless. "Anyways, got any idea when the Governor's going to get here? We've got some business to attend to."  
  
" _Sir_." You hissed. You longed to rip him into shreds by what we means necessary, using all the phrases and words you knew that were deemed inappropriate or unladylike, but that wouldn't be very regal of you. "Whatever business you have with the Governor of Defense you can have it with me. I'm the ruler of this place now."  
  
He looked you up and down before screwing his lips a little and shaking his head. He took down an expensive looking bottle of cognac and poured himself.  
  
Did he just- did he just IGNORE you?! Who was this guy? Had he no respect for authority!? Was it because you were younger than him? The nerve of him... you wanted to jump over the desk, fangs bare and claws sharp, but you tried to remain. Calm as a river, a true leader was not easy to anger after all. You breathed in once. Twice. And the looked back at him, giving yourself a minute to try and formulate words.

"Don't get me wrong, you've got potential kid you're just not using it. Shame really."  
  
You growled angrily "How dare you, I-!"  
  
"Oh, where are my manners" He cut you off after taking a sip of his drink, giving a satisfied sigh as he swallowed it.  
  
That was some good booze.  
  
He was toying with you. He had to be, nobody would be so disrespectful to royalty. "Name's Morel Mackernasey. Me and Breeze, we go way back. You know him? We're meant to be meeting up soon."  
  
You frowned a little. Breeze was your father's name; Deacon Breeze. But nobody ever called him that, it was one of those things he told you he wouldn't tell people. When he married mother, he assumed the Royal family name (as was customary in Corina) and became Deacon Ferrique. You couldn't think of anyone else with a name resembling Breeze, particularly not anyone similar in age to this man. The two of them must have known one another somehow. But then, wouldn't your father have made you aware of someone coming to visit? He usually shared everything with you  
  
You raised a cautious eyebrow "Deacon Breeze?" You asked, earning a thumbs up in response as Morel took another sip. Your assumptions were correct "How do I know you're not an assassin? How can I trust you, stranger?"  
  
He laughed. Damn, nothing got passed this kid. You spoke just like him "Well for one I'm a beast hunter, not an assassin. And two, you're blocking my path to my pipe." He tipped the glass in the direction of his weapon before taking another sip. You'd positioned yourself in between the two of them, with the knife display close by. It was a good defensive set up, he could give you that much. "Listen kid I'm gonna sit here and drink this Cognac and then I'm gonna leave. You can stay or you can leave, it doesn't bother me. As long as I can enjoy this drink and see Breeze later I'm all good."  
  
He raised a good point. Several in fact. You couldn't argue with his logic. "He won't be coming any time soon," You explained, taking the seat opposite him "Father is still back in the North."  
  
Morel nodded, pouring more drink for himself. Deacon would probably come over with the other hunters when the time was right. He was a capable guy so survival wasn't the concern, it was more so that with an unknown enemy Morel had no clue what state his friend would return in. Of course, that would be an issue they dealt with closer to the time.  
  
"What was it you needed to speak with him about, Mr Mackernasey?" You prodded him for more information when he didn't reply. Morel looked over at you for a moment, thinking it best not to burden a young lady with the thought of an unknown threat.  
  
"We were going to talk about you actually," He began, pointing a finger off the glass as he took another sip.

 _'About me?'_ You thought _'What could this stranger teach me that I didn't already know about'_

"Deacon wanted me to help you out with your Nen. Apparently it's a bit all over the place, he wanted me to show you the ropes."  
  
"Nen?" You mused. This was the first you'd heard of it. Perhaps it was mentioned in a book you'd read some time ago but no memories stood out to you. "What is Nen?"  
  
"Ah, its not to explain while I'm drinking." He waved a dismissive hand. "I'll tell you more about it tomorrow, alright kid?"  
  
" _Prin-cess_." You hissed over, earning a laugh from him the big man who was becoming less and less sober by the second. The outside door opened behind you, or rather you heard it shut.

There stood the purple one and the pomp who had been milling around the rear garden. Morel them over, his cocky smirk minutely shifting to a slightly more proud grin "Introduce yourselves gents. Kid, these are my boys."  
  
The one with purple hair bowed neatly, a gentle smile hanging on his lips. "My name is Shoot McMahon. It's a pleasure to meet you." He was pleasant, and his voice was smooth and controlled. Morel was this guy's master? Well, you didn't expect them to be exactly the same but their two personalities seemed at opposite ends of the spectrum. Shoot directed your attention towards his partner shortly after you accepted his introduction.  
  
From the moment he opened the door and walked into the room, his eyes had been fixed on you intently. You were the one he'd been thinking about these last few days. The one he wanted to talk to but couldn't, and now you were here. So close, and much cuter than he had initially thought. Geez, but what was he to say to you. He didn't expect to have to talk to you so soon. Had he been a more daring guy, perhaps a knightly kiss to the back of the hand may have been an option but the thought of the action clouded his brain. Perhaps a regular greeting would be the right way to start, but was _hi_ too informal for royals? On the TV dramas they'd say big wordy sentences with _-eths_ and _thous_ thrown in all over the place. Sometimes they'd even say _good day to you_ or something but the sun had set ages ago, what was the night time equivalent to good day? Good night was more of a bed time thing, so it couldn't have been that...

The sound of shoot clearing his throat was enough to draw his attention, lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed it was his turn for introduction.  
  
"Knuckle Bine!" He announced loudly with a robotically deep bow. "It's an honour to meet you finally!"  
  
A light smile made its way to your cheeks, two very polite, very handsome gentlemen. The way Knuckle bowed was very endearing, he did know you were supposed to keep your face visible whilst you bowed right? You stood up from the chair and gave them both a curtsy "I am Princess _______ Ferrique, Acting Ruler of Corina. It's a great pleasure to meeting you both." You turned to Knuckle "And you in particular, I've been meaning to thank you for helping me a few days ago. Your actions were noble, and I'm grateful for what you did."  
  
"I just did what anybody would do," he replied, diverting his eyes from yours with a somewhat bashful smile. His nose crinkled up when he did that. It was cute.  
  
"I would love to stay and speak with the three of you more, but I haven't much time. There's a festival going on that needs preparation." You explained, stiffling a sigh. There was no clock in the kitchen, but you knew that the servants must have been worrying by now. "Please, stay and enjoy Fiesta. I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much."  
  
The three looked at one another. They weren't going away any time soon, so there was no reason not to check out the party. They could relax for a night.  
  
"I'll have some servants show you around so you can experience some of Corinish culture tonight." You smiled a welcoming smile, before heading towards the door back into the villa. From the other side of the textured panes, you could see several guards and servants frantically darting around, their figures distorted by the warped glass in the wooden frame. You hissed to yourself, vaguely making out the hands of the clock opposite the door. "Oh no..."  
  
"What is it?" Shoot raised a concerned eyebrow, approaching you and looking out from over your shoulder. There was a big fuss outside for one reason or another.  
  
"It's five past seven..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I referenced One Piece. No, Eli is not short Irkov is just a BIG BOI. And yes, Morel is a savage.


End file.
